


feel this moment (at 4AM)

by breaktrio



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, absolutely nosense, aged up character, as always, because i like to think they end up together after this, i dont really know what to say i vibed writing this at 2AM, i would tag pitbull as a character if i had the courage, it's night shenanigans again friends, love it or hate it munetaku is canon, musician!shindou and convenience store clerk!ibuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaktrio/pseuds/breaktrio
Summary: Shindou stops to buy instant ramen.
Relationships: Ibuki Munemasa/Shindou Takuto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	feel this moment (at 4AM)

**Author's Note:**

> i hate to say it but the title is from pitbull ft christina aguilera - feel this moment.

Shindou exhales as he pushes the door of the convenience store. It’s really late, _again_. It’s becoming more and more of a routine. He always finds himself finishing rehearsing at 4AM these days, without remembering to stop and eat something, or take a nap. He is too engrossed in his music to function like a normal human being.

So, he walks into the store like every other night, hungry and tired, after repeating the same Mozart piece until he was satisfied with his execution and his performance. It didn’t happen, but Shindou is closer to perfection each time he practices hard.

The convenience store is the closest to his studio and it has a parking spot, even if it’s only Shindou and the store’s staff who use it. He could practice at home, but he thrives at night more than when the sun is up, and he can’t wake up his family because of his insomnia.

He’s becoming familiar with it, thought, so he knows where he has to go to find what he wants: instant ramen. It’s fast, warm and good enough to make his tummy content until he wakes up for breakfast. It isn’t the food Takuto is used too, having a personal chef at home, but he likes it as much as caviar. It’s probably because it reminds him of his friends who introduced him to it in middle school and also because it’s the only thing he can eat at 4AM without throwing it up later.

Takuto stops in front of the ramen aisle and starts searching for a specific brand and a specific taste. He doesn’t find it right away, which it’s weird, because it’s always in the first line and on his eye level. He looks for it more, only to have to deal with the fact that his favourite brand of instant ramen isn’t there. He could do the mature thing and chose another one, but it won’t be the same. He enjoys eating _his_ ramen sitting on the table outside, with a soda on the side, at 4AM, same as always.

Takuto decides to ask the clerk. It’s a big decision because Takuto cannot, for the love of God, stand the clerk. It’s always the same one, white hair, pink eyes, stupid smirk overly present on his lips and a big fucking attitude and huge ego that almost makes Shindou feel claustrophobic. It’s a tiny store and Ibuki (that’s on the nametag, he didn’t ask for it because he didn’t care) ruins it with annoying behaviour. It’s not only the way he presents himself, it’s also the fact that he refuses to wear the convenience store uniform. It’s a principle, this place is his work place and he should be wearing the uniform, not his stupid mom-jeans and a green shirt. And people could say, maybe the shop doesn’t have a uniform, but Shindou knows the convenience store has a dressing code! He saw the day clerk wearing it, one day. Also, it’s absolutely disgusting the way he wears socks with sandals. Shindou doesn’t usually judge other people fashion sense, but there is a limit to everything.

The first Shindou stopped by, it was 9PM. It wasn’t performance season, but he decided to go and practice anyway. He noticed a free spot to park and took it because it was empty and accessible to him, no sign saying he _couldn’t_. But, of course, Ibuki came out of the shop, yelling about how he couldn’t park there because it wasn’t free of use. Shindou told him to prove it and he laughed when the guy couldn’t. Ibuki growled something Shindou didn’t catch and went inside, completely ignoring him after that. Takuto asked himself what was wrong with this asshole.

Since then, they tangled themselves in what Shindou likes to call a rivalry. It’s stupid and childish (something Ibuki is, actually) and Takuto is not going to admit it out loud, but he kind of enjoys it a little. Or maybe it just the way Ibuki reacts at Takuto’s lowkey and too articulate insults. The most important thing he learned about Ibuki is that he’s full of pride and he doesn’t like when someone hurts his ego. Shindou has the superpower to do it every single time, apparently. But Takuto knows Ibuki enjoys it too in some ways, because when he thinks Shindou isn’t looking, he smiles or sometimes, when Shindou does something he wasn’t expecting, Ibuki blushes.

He’s annoying, but he’s also cute. This is another thing Shindou would never admit it out loud, especially not in front of Ibuki, who probably is waiting for this since their first meeting, three months ago.

Shindou’s boots hits the white plastic floor as he walks in the direction of the checkout counter, already spotting Ibuki’s wild hair sticking out from his headband. He isn’t paying attention (of course, he never does) as he reads a comic book and yawns every five seconds. He always looks sleepy and his eyebags are deep and dark, so Shindou doesn’t understand how, every night, Ibuki is there like a clockwork, without switching his shift with someone else. It’s a little bit concerning.

Shindou shakes his head. He can’t be worried about Ibuki because he doesn’t care about him, he doesn’t even know him.

Ibuki has—as always—one earphone in his ear, the music softly coming out of it. Another thing annoying about Ibuki is his absolute horrible taste in music. Shindou hates how now he can recognize Pitbull’s _Feel This Moment_ as the song he is listening right now. Shindou is lucky, though, because at first, Ibuki used to blast it out loud in the store at 2AM. Shindou had _International Love_ stuck in his mind for days, after that night.

“Hello,” he greets, politely, fingers hitting the counter rhythmically (he still has the music in his head and it doesn’t go away easily), “Can I ask you something or are you too busy reading about... dragons?” Shindou inquiries studying the cover of his comic book.

Ibuki arches an eyebrow, but his eyes don’t leave the page he is reading, “They are gay dragons and yes, I’m busy. Leo is trying to steal from Uno, so...” he answers after Shindou picks up a candy bar and threatens to smash it against the counter.

“Are you here to work or just irritate me?”

“You could tell my job is to annoy you,” Ibuki rebuts, but this time he closes his comic book, “What is bothering you, Your Majesty?”

Shindou rolls his eyes, “Do you have GO! Spicy Ramen?”

Ibuki pouts, “Let me think about it,” he says, index finger gently tapping on his mouth.

“Answer me with a yes or a no, Ibuki, I don’t have the time. It’s 4AM and I’d like to go to sleep soon,” Shindou crosses his arms over his chest, his tight blue shirt almost threatening to rip.

Ibuki snickers, “4AM or 5AM, what’s the difference? It’s already morning, anyway.”

“True, but I have to go to work too, you know,” then Shindou rests his palms flat against the counter to get closer to Ibuki’s face, “Or you don’t, since you don’t really work when you are here.”

Ibuki looks away and Shindou pulls back, satisfied by Ibuki’s soft blush, feeling the smirk on his own lips.

“I do work,” Ibuki weakly says back.

“Then find me my ramen.”

Ibuki puffs his cheeks, “I don’t think you deserve it. You are mean and you park in my spot.”

“It’s not your spot.”

“It is! It is! It’s on my contract!”

“Let me see the contract, then,” Shindou checks his fingernails as Ibuki sighs.

“I don’t have it here, now.”

“Next time, then. My ramen?”

Ibuki looks at Shindou, eyes so intense that Shindou thinks about blushing too, when he lowers his whole body down, under the counter. Shindou keeps staring at his board shoulders meanwhile he is moving things and grunting something incomprehensible.

“What are you—oh,” Shindou says as he takes the ramen from Ibuki’s big, too big, hands.

“Here’s your ramen. It’s 200¥,” Ibuki switches from his normal tone to his clerk tone, which it’s pretty annoying and full of positivity that Ibuki doesn’t possess, and surely not in the middle of his night shift.

“Why did you have the ramen I like under there?” he takes out his wallet—he has too much money inside and Ibuki looks away again, just because he is working at 4AM and Shindou has in his wallet two of his pay checks, probably.

“You ignored me three nights in a row, Your Majesty.”

Shindou purses his lips, “And what about it?”

Ibuki picks up the money Shindou left on the counter and starts counting them, even if he knows they are the exact amount, just to ignore Shindou’s question.

“Ibuki?” Shindou presses.

Ibuki growls, “I get bored easily and you are the only person who walks every single night, okay?”

Shindou widens his eyes, “What?”

“What, _what_?”

Shindou smiles when Ibuki blushes, “You are lonely.”

Ibuki groans, again and he picks up his comic book, “I’m not lonely. It’s more the fact that I don’t like not being acknowledged, actually.”

Shindou chuckles, “Okay, then. Keep my ramen under the counter. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight,” and he takes his ramen and goes out to pour some hot water in it from the water dispenser.

Ibuki watches him from inside the convenience store as Takuto eats. Maybe, tomorrow, he’ll ask Ibuki to eat something with him. If Ibuki doesn’t do anything to annoy him first, of course.

Shindou smiles as his unlocks his car. _His parking spot_. Like Shindou doesn’t know Ibuki doesn’t even own a car.

**Author's Note:**

> hey gays and gals and non binary pals we are here to... i don't know what is this. i just hope you liked it. this is how i imagined [munetaku](https://buginc.tumblr.com/post/629354189017989120/the-ibuki-wearing-socks-and-sandals-brainrot-made) so heres the visuals for this thingy. now i'll go write about doctors and depression!  
> ps. if you want talk to me im bombercult on tumblr and break_trio on twt (but i speak mainly in italian here so!!!!!!)  
> love you!


End file.
